Tenshi no Tatchi
by StellarMind
Summary: Graduation is not the end, it's just the start of something new. Like flowers, feelings keep on blooming. Set after the last episodes of K-ON. Hope you like it.


**A/N: K-ON! lives on. My K-ON! oneshot, or should I say, first K-ON! fanfic.**

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"_

**Disclaimer: **I own it in my dreams.

* * *

**Tenshi no Tatchi**

"Onee-cha... oh that's right.. She moved out yesterday. Might as well clean her room then, I still have a lot of time before going to school.", said the very reliable imouto. _"It's kinda lonely in this house now since onee-chan moved. But I wish she's happy there."_

_/_

"Ohayō, Azusa-chan. How are you today?", greeted Ui with her usual smiling face.

"Oh, good morning. I'm fine, thanks.", replied Azusa, the new club president.

"Glad to hear that. By the way, our first live performance as the new light music club will start this afternoon.", said the keyboardist.

"Yeah and I'm kinda nervous about it. Jun-chan isn't here yet.", replied the club prez.

Little did they know, the person on their topic was so nervous she couldn't sleep a wink last night. She arrived just on time with a cartoon-look eye-bags.

"He...hey.. you two...", said the bassist, who's walking zigzag towards Azusa and Ui. When she was about to fall, Ui caught her and aided her to her seat.

"Jun-chan, what happened! Our performance will be this afternoon and you look like that!", blurted Azusa, now worried about Jun and their performance.

Jun let her head rest in her desk and replied, "Because of that, I couldn't sleep last night. I was so worried that I practiced the whole night."

Azusa sighed. _"I didn't know being a club prez would be so troublesome. But Ritsu-senpai didn't looked troubled at all."_

"Don't worry, Jun-chan! We'll knock them off their feet this afternoon, just get plenty of rest so you'll have enough energy.", encouraged Ui.

With that said, Jun surrendered to her sleepiness recharging her energy for the live performance.

/  
_(**A/N:** since I don't know what courses they took I'd like to assume they have the same course and same class schedule)_

Yui rested her head on her desk, slowly processing the lecture they just had.

"Muu.. I didn't know college is hard. Maybe being a NEET would've been much better.", said the cake-lover.

Everyone sweat-dropped. The guitarist didn't seem to change a bit.

"You shouldn't be saying something like that. Here, I'll let you borrow my notes, Yui-chan.", said the humble ojou-sama.

Yui gladly received the notes and gave Tsumugi a big hug. "Thanks, Mugi-chan!".

Mugi was lost in her thoughts. _"So this is how it feels when someone hugs you. No wonder Azusa-chan likes it."_

Mio slapped her face. "You two'll never seem to grow up, jeez."

"Cut it out, you two. Sawa-chan sent me a message. She said she wanted us to come to Sakuragaoka's opening ceremony to surprise the current members of light music club.", said the energetic drummer. "Luckily, we don't have afternoon class today and tomorrow's class will start in the afternoon. What do you think?"

This surprised the three of them. Yui was the first to speak. "Let's go let's go let's go!"

Mio closed her eyes and sighed. "You do know that you need to study, right? Sensei will give us a test on this topic."

Both Tsumugi and Ritsu closed their eyes and nodded at the same time. "I agree with Mio-chan, Yui-chan.", said Tsumugi.

But to their surprise, the said girl was already on the door, packed and ready to go. "Huh? Did you guys said something?"

The three girls paled. _"So.. Fast..."_

/

"It's been a while since I last visited this school! And Yui's suggestion was awesome. To wear our old uniform and blend in the crowd, they will be so surprised they'll cry tears of joy!", said Ritsu enthusiastically. It earned her a big bump on the head though.

"Shut up, Ritsu! You're scaring everyone here.", said Mio, embarrassed by Ritsu's action.

Ritsu pouted. "You're no fun, Mio."

"Ah, Sawa-chan!", called Yui, enthusiastically. "We're here, and glad that you wanted us to visit."

Sawako smiled at her previous students. "Actually, I...", whispered Sawako to the four of them.

/

"Jun-chan, Jun-chan! Let's go and prepare for our live perfomance now.", said Azusa while waking Jun up.

With the live performance mentioned, Jun jumped off her seat. "Oh yeah! I'm full of energy now! Let's go and blow them off!", said Jun while grabbing Ui and Azusa's hand.

"I'm glad Jun-chan's lively now. Seems that she's not nervous anymore.", said Ui while letting herself be dragged by Jun.

They slowly carried all of their equipments to the auditorium while some of the school's students are still performing. Noticing they still have time for a final check, they started tuning their instruments.

"Alright we're ready. We're the next one to present. Like what we're planning, we're gonna knock them off their seats!", said Azusa, with full confidence.

"Yeah!"

Unbeknownst to them, the previous members of the light music club are already on the middle of the crowd sitting silently waiting for the chance to surprise them.

/

"Next is a band performance by the Light Music Club!"

The audience clapped their hands after hearing the announcement, knowing they'll enjoy the next performance.

"Azusa-chan, it's time.", said Ui, very happy of the thought that they'll finally perform in front of many people.

"Yeah, good luck on being an MC. Also Jun-chan, don't worry too much. We'll do just fine.", said Azusa, calming down her friend.

"Umm.. Yeah..". said Jun, nervously.

The stage curtain slowly raised and revealed the three of them. The audiences shouted 'Kyaaa! Kawaii!' here and there after they saw the three of them. Ui started talking.

"Minna-san, konnichiwa! We're the Light Music Club. Let me introduce ourselves. I'm Hirasawa Ui, the keyboardist, on my left is Nakano Azusa, the guitarist, and on my right is Suzuki Jun, the bassist. We're here to perform in front of you. Also, if you have the time, please visit our club room. We're more than willing to accept anyone who'd like to join. Now then, hope you enjoy our presentation! Fuwa Fuwa Time instrumental version!".

Yui was about to stand up and shout to her sister and Azusa when she was stopped and choked by Ritsu. Knowingly, she adores the both of them that she almost blew off their cover.

"What do you think you're doing, Yui? You almost blew us up! And to think you even suggested to wear our uniform.", blurted Ritsu, who's more than eager to surprise the young ones.

Yui sweat-dropped and blushed. "Eeehehehe..."

Ritsu just sighed. Then she focused herself on the show. _"They'll be in for a big surprise later!"_

_(playing Azusa's, Ui's, and Jun's version of Fuwa Fuwa Time)_

/

After playing their song, Jun, Ui, and Azusa looked into each other and smiled, knowing it's a succes. Then they spoke unanimously. "Thank you, everyone!"

The audience shouted and gave them a very big applause letting them know they enjoyed their performance. While unknown to them, the four girls who were planning to surprise them were the ones who were surprised by the three. They played the song gracefully. All of them had the same thought. _"Wow!"_

It was Yui who stood up and shouted first. "Ui, Azu-nyan, Jun-chan good job!", said while jumping out of joy.

_"Yare, yare. So much for our cover.", _thought Ritsu. "You guys did a good job!", shouted Ritsu, who stood up as well.

Both Mio and Tsumugi gave them a smile and were the last ones to stood up.

Now it was the other way around. The three of them we're so surprised they couldn't say anything back to them. Tears started to flow into Azusa's and Ui's cheeks while Jun was smiling gladly. Ui and Azusa spoke while in tears.

"O..nee..chan... / Sen...pai...", they said while wiping the tears off their eyes. The audience clapped their hands in adoration. The four members of HTT walked onto the stage and raised the hands of their kouhais. "Everyone, it's time for the Surprise Presentation!", shouted Yui. The audience stood up and shouted while clapping their hands. "Sawa-chan, our instruments!"

"Hai, hai. Everything is already prepared."

With that said, the backstage crew placed their instruments on the stage. Everyone then grabbed their gadgets and prepared for their special number. As usual, Yui's the MC and the joke-cracker of the band. As the current members of the Light Music Club started walking down the stage, Yui spoke. "We would like to request the current members of the Light Music Club to please join us here in the stage. We'd like them to play with us since this special number was a set-up for them."

With this said, Azusa run off towards Yui and gave her a big, tight hug almost knocking off her breath. Then, for some unknown reason, Yui felt something weird.

_'Doki, doki, doki..'_

_"Huh? That's weird.. Why did my heart go 'doki doki'? And for some reason, Azu-nyan hugged me first. Well, I guess this day's full of surprises.", _Yui thought while hugging Azusa back. Then noticing Ui, she said, "Ui, my left hand is still open, if you'd like to.", while smiling. Now more tears kept on falling in Ui's cheeks, then she gently gave her big sister a hug while blushing.

When it seems that Azusa and Ui wouldn't let go of her, Yui tried to break the moment. "Uhm.. Azu-nyan.. Ui.. We can't start playing if you keep on doing this."

Azusa's face became red after Yui said this and the two of them released Yui at the same time. Then the audience teased Azusa 'Azusa-chan kawaii'. "It's because you said something like that.. Jeez.. ". Azusa then grabbed her guitar while Ui walked towards her keyboard.

With everything set now, Yui started talking again. "Once again, we are the Light Music Club! Though the four of us have already graduated, in our hearts, we'll always be a member of the Light Music Club!".

This made the audience stood up and shout "Yeah!" unanimously. Then she continued, "Our first song, Fude Pen ~ Ball Pen!".

_(playing Fude Pen ~ Ball Pen)_

/

"And that was Fude Pen ~ Ball Pen. Once again we're the Light Music Club and we're here for a special presentation. For our last song, I'd like to dedicate this to my fellow band members here on the stage for being there for me. I know I'm just a burden but still they were always there to help me improve my self. So..", she turned to them, bowed, and said, "Thank you for everything you did for me."

At that point, the audience were silenced by the words conveyed by Yui. Her fellow members on the stage we're having a couple of teardrops in their eyes. Mio then broke the tension. "Jeez, what are you saying? You'd ruin our last song if you say something like that again."

The audience laughed. They absolutely loved the special presentation. Yui then started to speak again. "With that said, here's our last song, U and I!".

_(playing U and I)_

/

"..omoi yo.. Todoke"

After the song, the audience stood up, clapped their hands, some were shouting, some waving their hands. They then bowed to the audience and walked towards the backstage. The stage curtain finally covered the whole stage. After that, they went to the club room and celebrated with the current members of the light music club.

It was Azusa who first spoke. "You really did surprised us. We weren't expecting you guys to be in the freshman reception."

After handing the tea and sweets, Tsumugi replied. "Well, we didn't have afternoon classes today and Sawa-chan mailed us about your presentation so we thought that we should see it."

Mio added after sipping her cup of tea. "Yamanaka-sensei also added that we'll have a special number so we didn't want you guys to know. And it was Yui's idea to wear our old uniform."

Yui blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Hehehe..."

After that, Ritsu stood up, hugged Jun, and ruffled her hair. "But you surprised us, as well. You blew us off with that performance of yours."

Yui added after having a bite of her cake. "Yeah, you really did a good job. I guess we can leave the club to your hands.

Mio placed her hand on Azusa's shoulder. "And you're a better prez than the one we had.

The said three blushed while Ritsu was ranting on Mio on what she said to Azusa.

/

It was already time to go home and everyone stood at the gates. Jun bade goodbye to everyone as her home is on the other way. The six of them then started walking towards their own home. When it was time to part ways, Yui asked Mio a weird question. "Ne, Mio-chan, why does a heart go 'doki doki'?"

Mio smiled, knowing her friend doesn't even know this. "When you feel embarrassed, afraid, tensed, excited, something like that, I guess that makes your heart go 'doki doki'.", said Mio, blushing slightly.

Noticing this, Ritsu goes on teasing mode again. "Mio, you forgot something important. It's love I say, love!", she said while snickering.

With that said, Yui's face became beef red and steam started to go out of her head. It was not the thing Ritsu wanted to happen. Instead of Mio, it was Yui who fell onto her teasing.

"Hey.. Get a hold of yourself, Yui!", said Ritsu while shaking Yui off of her state.

Mio sighed. "It's because the information was so fast for her to process."

Ui just smiled as she already knows this would happen. She then gently whispered in her ear, "Onee-chan, the ice cream in the fridge will melt if you keep on being like that."

After hearing that, Yui immediately recovered and stood up. 'Ui, we shouldn't let the food wait!"

Everyone sweat-dropped and thought of the same thing. _"Some things will never change."_

/

Mugi was the first one to part as she said she had something to do before she goes home.

"I guess we'll go this way then. Don't forget to wake up early for the train ride, Yui.", said Mio.

With this, Ritsu faced Azusa. "Azusa-chan, good luck on being the new club president. I hope you'll have more members this year."

Azusa bowed and replied, "Thank you, Ritsu-senpai. I'll do my best."

This earned Azusa a hug from Yui. Though, for some reason, Azusa blushed a deep shade of red and her heart goes 'doki doki'. "Yu...Yui-senpai!"

Yui rubbed her cheeks against Azusa's. "Azu-nyan.. Do your best!".

"Well then, let's go, Ritsu.", Mio said and started walking. Ritsu nodded and waved to Yui, Ui, and Azusa. After that, Yui grabbed Ui and Azusa's hand and started to drag them.

"Time for us to go, too!", said Yui, masking the fact that her heart is still thumping from what she did.

/

Mio looked up in the sky while walking with Ritsu. Then she said, "I guess we're slowly becoming an adult, huh?"

Ritsu looked at Mio. "Mio?"

Mio shook her head. "No, nothing.". Then she faced Ritsu and smiled. Ritsu slightly blushed at this. _"Jeez, showing her cute smile again."_

Ritsu, without hesitation, held Mio's hand. "Still, even as adults, we can still do something like this.". Facing Mio, she gave her usual big, heart-warming smile.

Mio, looking sideways, placed her index finger in her lips. With a blush, she replied, "I.. I guess so... _I guess this could also make your heart go 'doki doki', eh?"_

They kept on holding each other hand until they arrived at Ritsu's place. Ritsu was the first one to let go with a slight disappointment. "I guess this is my stop. See you tomorrow."

What Mio did next didn't only surprised Ritsu, but shocked her as well. Mio hugged her quickly then turned her back and said, "See you tomorrow.", then ran off, leaving a motionless Ritsu.

_'Doki doki doki'_

It was all Ritsu could hear, the thumping of her heart.

/

"Ne, Azu-nyan, which college would you like to go to when you graduate?", asked Yui while walking.

Azusa looked down with a blush on her face and murmured, "I want to go to your school."

Unable to hear her answer, Yui crept closer. "Eh? What did you say?"

Azusa trembled when she noticed that Yui was already next to her. "I haven't decided on it yet!", she shouted.

Yui pouted. "Stingy..", then she faced Ui. "What about you, Ui?"

Ui smiled and said, "I'll be going to the same college as you, nee-chan."

This earned her a big hug from Yui, as she knew Yui would be happy. Well, it's not like she didn't expect this from her onee-chan. "Yey! Ui! Ui!"

Happy of her sister's decision, she grabbed Ui's and Azusa's hands and dragged them down the road. The two girls didn't mind though as they saw Yui very happy.

But before they knew it, they already arrived at Yui's home. Slightly disappointed, Yui let go of both girls' hands. "I guess this is our stop then, Azu-nyan. Good luck on the college you'll choose.", said Yui, smiling as usual.

While being hesitant at first, she then decided to tell her. "A..actually..senpai..", she said, while looking on the ground with a slight blush on the face.

"Eh? Nani, Azu-nyan?"

She closed her eyes and said in a loud voice, "I want to go to the same school as you!", then she turned her back, afraid of what Yui's reaction will be. _"I hope she'll be glad.."_

The answer she got was Yui's usual hug plus the cheek-rubbing. "Really! I'm so glad!". Then she grabbed Ui and hugged the both of them. "I'll be expecting the both of you next year!"

Azusa then broke the hug noticing the time. "Senpai I need to go. It's kinda late now."

Slightly disappointed, Yui said, "Then, one last hug!", then hugged her again. Then she remembered something from the past, the time when she attempted to kiss Azusa. Knowing a slap will come, she again attempted to kiss Azusa on the cheek. _"Here we go."_

_'Chu' ... 'Click'_

"Eh?", was all Azusa had said. Now her face became beef red then she pushed Yui and ran, obviously happy of the thought that her senpai kissed her. On the other hand, the other person was still processing what happened. _"The slap didn't come, so..."_

After the events were processed, her face turned red and smoke started to come out from her head and her eyes started spinning. Ui, on the other hand, looked at the picture she captured and smiled happily.

_"I can't wait for college!"_, was all she thought about.

**End**

* * *

**I hope you like the implied shoujo-ai. And also please do review so I will know what you think of it.**

**Ja ne.**

**-StellarMind****  
**


End file.
